


Sierra's Surprise

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Sierra's Surprise

**It was yet another unbearably hot, humid, still, breezeless, sunny August day in Chicago and unfortunately for those living in the Penthouses in Jewel Tower, the previous night's thunderstorm's lightening show did damage to the air conditioning unit making all the condo's and apartments unbearably hot.**

**Sierra had known there was a problem with the air conditioner and had known that Dragon was in a foul mood since Monday morning when he snapped at the Air Conditioning Unit calling it a piece of out dated junk he ought to sent back to the seventies before saying hi to her and saying it'd be awhile before a new unit was installed and the building cooled again.**

**After all, she had had it over her head with the intolerable never ending heat wave and never ending press calls to her business line from radio, internet and TV idiots all asking the same questions over and over thinking she was just a naïve air head and a long relaxing stay at her hidden cabin by Lake Michigan complete with Central Heating and Cooling sounded wonderful as did the idea of a dip in the lake minus her bathing suit, after all it was a private lake so no one would call in complaints about naked people.**

**Once she had everything packed in her art kit that she'd need, Sierra headed to her transporter room, opened the door, stepped inside, shutting the door behind her and headed straight into her transporter that dropped her off at her lake side cabin far in the woods by Lake Michigan.**

****Instead of suffering through the intolerable heat wave with no ac and a fan that only brought in hot air, Sierra just simply decided to close all windows, turn off all lights, pack up her art supplies, pets and went to her lakeside cottage for the remainder of the Summer to give Dragon space leaving a note on her condo door stating where she'd gone then went down the hall to where he was still trying to figure out if he could temporarily get the a/c running again and gave him her keys saying she'd be gone all summer then went home, shut and locked the door and headed to her transporter room.** **

**Sierra opens the cabin door's screen door then inserts her key into the lock unlocking the wooden door, steps in and shuts the wooden door behind her heading directly through the living room to the covered back deck where she sat all her art supplies on the table thinking:** _Ahh peace and quiet and cool fresh air at last!_ **(Suddenly realizes Rimfire had no idea she wasn't home, hears** **her phone chirp, reaches into her satchel and pulls it out to see a message from Darrin at Genie Publishing trying to lure her over that she read and thinks)** _No sorry for your luck I'm NOT going to change Publishing Companies! Beg and plead all you want, the answer is no._ **(Sends back a reply saying)** _Please stop soliciting me! I'm not changing Publishing Companies anytime soon! Stop trying to solicit me or you'll be talking to my Law Firm! **(Sends message to Darrin then remembers what she was going to do in the first place thinking)**_ _Oops better tell Rim where I am! **(Double taps on Rimfire's name and types a message saying)** At the Cabin in the woods by the lake come here when you get home! DO NOT go to the Condo! No Air due to the lightning strike hitting the Air Conditioning Unit on the roof! **(Sends the message to Rimfire then**_ **goes about unpacking her art tote putting her laptop on the table then plugged it in, lifted the lid, woke it, logged in and hears her phone chime then looks at it and sees her grandfather had sent her a message to call him and says to her cat who'd come outside)** Great now what does he want me to call him for? **(Opens Skype, calls her grandfather who answered on the first ring** **saying)** You wanted me to call you?

_**Ares:** I just got a call from Dragon, that rep from the new Publishing Company's on your doorstep again and he's tossed them out. What's going on? Are you leaving Blaine's Publishing Company?_

**Sierra sits down, heaves a sigh and says:** I somehow knew this would happen. No, I'm not leaving Blaine. Those idiots have been chasing me since they first opened their doors. What'd you hear?

 _ **Ares heaves a sigh of relief saying:**_ _You were in the process of signing paperwork to change Publishing Companies. It's all over your modern day media. You were in talks about changing from Polar Publishing with Michael and Marie to Koala Publishing and those conversations resulted in you signing a contract to start working for Koala Publishing within the next three months._

 **Sierra in disbelief:** WHAT CONVERSATION?! These last few weeks Blaine's been on the phone with Attorneys trying to get these idiots to buzz off and quit spreading false information through the media. I'm not changing publishing companies. **(Notices a frantic message from Hailley in the upper right corner of her screen and says)** Oh hold on, I just spotted a message from Hailley. **(Double clicks on the message and says)** Grandpa is Coach there?

 **_Ares heaves a sigh saying:_ **_Yes he's here. He arrived at five thirty this morning during morning tea time. I offered him a cup of tea and he turned fifty shades of green._ _Now I get it. Now I understand what's going on, a new Publishing Company's trying to lure you away from your current publisher.  
  
_ **Sierra:** By the way, why is your screen still black?

_**Ares:** I have no idea, Archer usually sets this up but Sunny's running a high fever and he's busy with her._

**Sierra:** See that camera icon in the lower right hand corner?

 _ **Ares:**_ _Yes, what about it?_

 **Sierra:** Click it

 _ **Ares moves the mouse over the camera icon and clicks it then sees Sierra and says:**_ _So that's how he does this. I've been sitting here clicking all over the screen. I have no idea how I even got this call to go through. **(Notices the different background and says)** Where are you?_

 **Sierra:** My lakeside cabin in the woods near the lake. My building's AC unit was hit by lightening last night and there's no air conditioning until Friday while they work to first asses the damage the lightening strike did and then repair the damage possibly replacing the whole unit. Is he still there? 

_**Ares:** Yes he's in the Infirmary, in bed with a cold compress on his head sound asleep. I had a feeling that he was hiding a fever and illness as he was acting strangely because he'd never say the things he's said you've done, he cemented that feeling by passing out. He's been out cold since five o'clock this morning when he came through. I knew something was off when he rejected breakfast, something he never does when he comes here, I watched his face turn multiple shades of green before he up and ran to the bathroom to throw up._

**Sierra:** Yeah well his wife and Terrence are worried sick, he's not supposed to be up on his feet let alone portal travelling back home. Oh and by the way **(Leans down and grabs the ginger colored kitten by the scruff saying)** Could you please tell this monster's owner they've been found!

 _ **Ares heaves a sigh and laughs saying:**_ _Ginger what have you been up to? Tobias was looking for you until he caught a miserable head cold._

**Meanwhile in the outer chamber**

**Traveller stops outside the second set of doors and hears the conversation then sits down on the chair thinking to himself:** _So Stoker came through the portal of his own accord in a fevered delusion? An extremely dangerous move! He's lucky he ended up here and not somewhere dangerous! **(Opens the file in his hands and re-reads his findings and thoughts then notices some errors he'd missed while proof reading and thinks)** I need to go re-write this. I can't believe I missed these spelling and grammatical errors! Ugh it's a shame Tobias is down with a head cold, high fever and sore throat, he's usually reading everything for me as I write it. Meh Father doesn't worry about errors. I'll just give it to him as is._ **(Knocks on the door then opens it and notices Ginger on the screen and says)** So that's where you got off to! Anything to get out of your annual flea dip! I'll tell Tobias his cat's been found.

 _ **Sierra:**_ _She's not too happy with me right now._

 **Traveller:** So she got her flea dip did she?

 _ **Sierra:**_ _She was loaded with fleas! Six baths and four showers later the fleas are gone, a flea collar has been put on her and she's miffed._

 **Traveller:** Too bad, so sad dad's not going to have pity on her. Now how the hell did Stoker get here in his condition? Does his _wife_ know where he is?

 _ **Sierra notices an I.M. on the right side of her screen and says:**_ _No, Hailley's worried sick about his whereabouts._  
  
 **Traveller heaves a sigh and says:** Somehow, some way your time travelling magic has branched off to Stoker allowing him to manifest either a door or portal through a mirror to come here. With his temperature being so high from a fever, I highly doubt he realizes where he is. Probably by the time his fever breaks in three days and he starts recovering, this trip will be nothing more than a wild dream he had. Which means he he'll have a fuzzy memory that he called and screamed at you over the phone, accusing you of inappropriate misconduct. At first it won't make sense to him because one he knows you know he's married and has no interest in you and two once he sorts things out that happened or didn't happen, that memory will come back to bite him in the tail.  
  
 _ **Ares**_ _I should hope not! He raised Sierra since Teddy and Cassidy were busy packing up the house to move from Rainbow City back to Brimstone. She was still going to school so she couldn't get any more time off to continue with the move. That's when both Teddy and Cassidy decided to send her to live with Stoker and Freefall for the school year, that way she wouldn't be listed as truant._

 **Traveller:** What would possess him to think Sierra would want to bed him even in his fevered state of mind? 

**_Sierra heaves a sigh and says:_ ** _Fevers this high will cause anyone to think sordid things happened that didn't. Just like when Terry was hit on the head by a heavy box that knocked him out cold for a few hours. When he woke up with a blanket folded into a pillow laid across his lap, he jumped to the conclusion that I had assaulted him and was upset, horrified and disgusted that I touched him inappropriately without his consent. It took me MONTHS to get him to listen to me. Each time I tried to say something to him or touch his arm like I always have from a respectable distance, he froze, a haunted look came over his face, his hands balled up, he'd start shaking like a leaf in the wind and if he tried to speak, his voice would shake and tremble when he spoke. Most times all I got out of him was a barely audible ' **please don't touch me right now! I'm not comfortable with being touched. Especially not after what happened.'** So I just left him alone for awhile, as time went on and he sorted through what had truthfully happened, he came to the conclusion that he hadn't been assaulted and the blanket had been used to prop up his head in an effort to make him more comfortable before a pillow had been laid under his head and that I was beside him not because I'd raped him but there to ensure he was going to be alright after getting hit in the head. At that time he took away my vest with all my hard earned pins, ribbons and cords on it along with my sash that had all the badges I'd earned over the year._

 **Traveller:** How long before he offered up an apology for accusing you of assaulting him?

 **_Sierra:_ ** _Three days later he tried to come to me to offer a heartfelt, soul searched, well thought out apology along with a flat box with a ribbon on it, unfortunately his job got in the way and he never had the chance to say what he wanted to say face to face. In the flat box was my vest with pins, ribbons and cords still attached but with new and unfamiliar pins pinned, ribbons and cords sewn on and my sash had brand new badges and the cores were filled in, something I was no where near done working on as far as the book I had stated along with a letter he'd written just in case his job got in the way and he couldn't find time to get around to apologizing face to face for everything that happened. I had to literally go back to my locker, get out my awards book-the one that we use when we're working on badges, pins, ribbons and cords just to figure out what on Mars they were. When I opened my locker, the book wasn't the same one I'd been using, it was an updated red guide book and there was a sticky note at the very back of the book. I opened the book to the very back and it turned out that those new additions to my vest qualified me for graduation from the first year of the program he ran. There were also two letters stuck between the pages of the middle of the book, both in Terry's handwriting something I never thought I'd see as he doesn't really write a ton of stuff by hand. Never had a chance to read the letter that he wrote, I read the typed letter stating that I had done my time and my behavior in the program was impeccable, Terry never once had to get on my case for my behavior, I was either on time or early for the meetings, I was respectful towards him never once giving him cause to discipline me, I never talked back to him ever._

 **Traveller:** So basically he felt you'd behaved your way out of the program and graduated you. Must've been immense pressure to do so. He NEVER graduates ANYONE late.

_**Sierra:** I wasn't graduated late, I was graduated three years EARLY. I just chose to stay on for the second year of the program as I was having fun in it. Granted second year is a little bit harder than first year but I got through it the same way I got through first year, by behaving, being helpful to him, respecting his boundaries and personal space, by never ever offering him anything I made due to him eating differently since Bryce and Rei-Anne have specific food allergies and sensitivities. During the second year of the program, Rei and Bryce disappeared, then Terrence vanished on a call for Medical Help in the field something he NEVER answers, he has field medics that do that stuff and are available at all times yet something about that call made him go and that was the last time anyone seen or heard from him until Crystal told me about the house he was in and somehow word got to Northwind who chewed me out for a solid four hours about letting complete strangers use his country house without asking for his consent and giving him a security deposit as insurance. No one knew where Terry went or if he was coming back and the Academy just put the program on hold until Terrence returned safely. As for Northwind chewing me out....he later calmed down, reviewed the situation's facts, put serious thought into it then apologized for jumping to conclusions without hearing the facts of the situation first before making his first decision; which he felt was wrong. No one forced Northwind to change his mind, he changed it on his own. Mac on the other hand, absolutely REFUSES to take any calls from my home phone or my cell nor will he answer any skype calls. I have no idea what's going on with him, I used to sit in a back corner booth and mind my own business with my sketch pad and every so often, he'd bring me my usual double cheeseburger platter with fries and a triple chocolate shake with extra whipped cream. Yet a few days ago, I went to the Inn, sat at my usual back corner booth and was ignored for a half hour before being told by Tawny her dad said that I had to leave as he was having the place sprayed for bugs. I guess it was a good thing that I didn't pull out my sketch pad and pencil box as I just slid out of the booth and left, he was sorry for the inconvenience but it was for the best he went ahead with the spraying, the place would open back up in a few days time, he even gave me two weeks advance pay for the inconvenience. I decided after that to just go to the Cafeteria, sit in my usual back corner and do some sketching---that didn't work out either. Right on the door as you walk in was a list of people banned from entering after complaints were made and my name was right at the top and the reason was 'too many complaints about being feeling uncomfortable around me.' Really? I sit in a hidden corner that not many people can find unless you know who to ask, I appealed the decision to ban me from the Cafeteria and my name was taken off the list. Guess Carbine wasn't impressed that someone like me could make other people feel threatened with my presence. The farthest corner away from everyone has been my table since the start of the war. It was a gift so that I could sit and work on my drawings in peace away from others. Few even realize it's location unless I take them to it. Oh yes then there's the library issue a friend of mine told me about, now sit back and laugh. _

**Ares rubs his temples and forehead, sighs then** **says:** This should be good.

_**Sierra:** A friend of mine who's just recently been sprung from Martian Moon 2, was telling me the other day about a letter that came in the mail about a week before the stink fish invaded the planet. Apparently his sister who was SIX borrowed a book on 'How to please your man: fifty different positions to use in bed.'_

_**Ares:** Excuse me? What would a six year old want with that kind of a book?!_

_**Sierra:** That's the thing that's so funny. Cadge's mom and his sister have the same date of birth, however the DAY and YEAR are different. So instead of looking up who really checked out that book, they just put his sister's name and library card number on the file and sent it out. He said his dad nearly cracked a rib laughing so hard, his mother called up the library and when someone answered she said **'Yes I'm calling in regards to a letter addressed to my daughter about a book I borrowed and returned. I'd like to know why my daughter has just rec**_ _**e** _ _**ived an over due notice regarding a book she's not old enough to check out and read! Yes I know that the month of birth is the same, the day and year are completely different! How about you upgrade your system as there is no adult/children's cards anymore, it's all one card.'** After that they got rid of the old check out system and upgraded to the barcode method updating their data base to reflect the changes. Just remember what happened when Terrence seen me in my true form for the first time wearing one of his lab jackets. Remember how confused he was about who I was and how I knew him? It took me weeks to get him to put two and two back together again. _

**Ares heaves a sigh and says:** Yes I know it took him a long time to put two and two together before he realized the female that kept talking to him like she knew him was actually you. He was so relieved you weren't dead.

_**Sierra:** Took me awhile to thoroughly convince him that it was me, just older and taller. **(Remembers her surprise and sends the zip file labeled Do Not Open Unless With Grandma saying)** Did you get what was just sent?_

**Ares sees the zip file and says:** I got it, Traveller go find your mother so I can find out what's inside this folder.

 **Traveller sets the folder on the table and walks over to the floor to ceiling windows and opens the garden door calling:** MOTHER! FATHER'S LOOKING FOR YOU! THERE'S MAIL!

 **Arianna with a resigned sigh:** Alright, I'm coming in. **(Sets her watering can down, pulls off her gloves, takes off her hat and steps into her private elevator muttering to herself as she closed the gates and pushed the down button)** _At this rate, I will never finish what I started this morning! A boat load of gardening to get done and frequently interrupted! Each time I try to get in a days worth of Gardening, I'm always interrupted for something 'more important.'_ **(Feels as her elevator came to a stop on the ground floor, opened the gate and door then stepped out and headed inside the library stopping when she was behind Ares saying)** What is it this time dear?

 **Ares double clicks on the folder Sierra had sent him then unzips the files saying:** I have no idea, I just received this zipped mystery folder

 **Arianna:** A Mystery Folder? Please don't be downloading a virus!

 **Ares:** No viruses this time, it came from Sierra's computer

 **Arianna notices strange blurred images and says:** Wh-what in the wide world did that girl send us?

 **Ares double clicks on the first image in the folder and is presented with an ultrasound picture as he says:** What in the wide world is this?!

 **Arianna reaches over her upset husbands shoulder and zoomed out from the picture and says:** There, better?

 **Ares frustrated:** NO! I still don't understand what I'm looking at!

 **Arianna clicks on the arrow to the next picture which read 'Month 2' and says:** Is it becoming more clear?

 **Ares:** Still NO!

 **Arianna clicks on the arrow to the next picture which read 'Month 3' and says:** Is it becoming more clear?

 **Ares sits up in his chair and says:** NO!

 **Arianna clicks on the arrow to go back to the folder and double clicks on the picture that read 'Month four and says:** Is it becoming more clear?

 **Ares:** No way! No! No way! You're 

**Arianna suddenly realizes what she's looking at and says:** Oh my sunflowers! No wonder my Cosmos are suddenly blooming like crazy!

 **Traveller:** Your first set of great-grand children are due in three more months. Round about early to mid November.

 **Sierra:** Hopefully before earth's Full Moon Panic! I don't care to be having my kids when there's hell breaking loose for one night. I've already figured out the best place is on back home with Jude and Micah at the helm in their peaceful and calm birthing suite. Everything is nice, calm and peaceful so I won't be rushed to push just because a contraction hit and the nurse has sixteen other women all giving birth at the same time. At least there, I can play my own calming meditative music instead of hearing ' **I've spoken with the Nurse On Duty and she's declined to allow you to play your own music. She needs you to be able to hear her guide you through the labor and delivery process.'** I'm sorry that you have to focus on that group of thirteen year old girlfriends that share the same baby daddy who decided that riding the Pogo stick was a great idea! A High School Diploma's not that important! It's a sacred traditional right of passage going back hundreds of years!   
  
**Arianna:** Thirteen is far too young and immature to be having a baby! The female body is still undergoing changes and maturing.

 **Traveller:** Oh that's rich! You go tell that tid bit to the girls that are pregnant at thirteen they're 'too young to be having a baby!' They seem to think it's okay to get knocked up at the start of your teen years because 'grandma was pregnant with mom at sixteen!'

 **Ares:** Where _is_ your husband anyway? I haven't seen him throughout this call.

 _ **Sierra:**_ _Training new idiots or as he calls them 'They who can't run any faster than an old man.'_


End file.
